


La Squadra Cattura-Fantasmi più Bella del Mondo

by Mikirise



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternative Universe - Ghosthunting, Bat Family, Bruce Wayne is a mess, F/F, Family Bonding, Paranormal, and the batkids are cowards, le cene vanno sempre peggio di quello che mi dico, non ricordo altri tag?
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 21:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/Mikirise
Summary: "La normalità non esiste. Se esiste, Stephanie non la conosce. Se Stephanie conoscesse la normalità, la detesterebbe. E va bene così. Va bene così finché -finché la normalità non può essere toccata da lei, finché sono gli amici di Tim, che vivono da un'altra parte del paese, finché non sta a Gotham, va bene. "O della volta in cui Stephanie è lo chaperone di un tredicenne e scopre i segreti della famiglia Wayne. Almeno. Alcuni segreti della famiglia Wayne.





	La Squadra Cattura-Fantasmi più Bella del Mondo

**Author's Note:**

> Buone feste, voglio piangere, Cassandra amore mio, Tim tratta così Stephanie nel canon stacce.

# La squadra Cattura-Fantasmi Più Bella del Mondo

  
  
La famiglia di Stephanie è scaduta, andata a male decisamente molto tempo fa e non era normale, e lei non può far finta che non sia così. Ha cercato tutte le scuse, ogni motivazione, ogni scappatoia. Si è immischiata in situazioni stravaganti, in luoghi bui, ha parlato coi morti -santo cielo ha parlato coi morti! Ha avuto paura di morire tra le vie più scure della città. E ha dovuto accettarlo.  
  
Quello che pensava -Stephanie è una ragazzina. È difficile ammetterlo a se stessa, è difficile anche pensarlo, ma deve accettare di essersi comportata come una ragazzina. Deve accettare che aveva tutti gli indizi di quanto marcia la sua famiglia fosse, che doveva solo mettere insieme i puntini. Cassandra li avrebbe messi insieme, i puntini. Tim al primo segno avrebbe accettato la sua sorte. E invece, Stephanie si è illusa. Si è detta -Stephanie è una ragazzina.  
  
C'era stata una volta in cui, nel bel mezzo della notte, aveva sentito uno sparo in casa sua e si era alzata di colpo, con il respiro corto, infilandosi sotto il letto. Ricorda di essersi stropicciata gli occhi e di aver trattenuto il respiro, mentre aspettava che qualcuno salisse in camera sua, a cercarla. A ucciderla, possibilmente. A Gotham queste cose succedono più spesso di quanto sia bello dire, soprattutto se si abita nelle zone più malfamate. Se non sei l'uno percento della popolazione e vivi a Gotham, è più che probabile che qualcuno entri in casa tua, alla ricerca di qualcosa, ricchezze, cercando di non lasciare testimoni. Ma non era arrivato nessuno nella sua cameretta.  
  
Era rimasta tutta la notte in attesa di un ladro, un assassino che non era mai arrivato. Ma c'erano delle voci, in salotto. E c'era la voce di sua madre. E lei piangeva. La mamma piangeva e diceva _ti prego, ti prego smettila, calmati, faremo quello che vuoi_. Stephanie si era addormentata poi, mentre si tappava le orecchie. Quando si era svegliata era scivolata fuori da sotto il letto e, coi piedi scalzi aveva cercato sua madre che si spazzolava i capelli, nascondeva una parte del viso, e le aveva sorriso dolcemente.  
  
Erano andate in cucina e avevano fatto colazione con papà, come se nulla fosse. I pancake erano davvero molto buoni.  
  
Poi, invece, una notte, Stephanie ha visto suo padre con una pistola in mano e una sigaretta nell'altra. Aveva fatto finta di niente, girato la testa, deciso di osservare per bene la finestra della cucina, ma aveva visto. Aveva dovuto guardare, perché suo padre le aveva afferrato il viso. Le aveva detto di guardarlo dritto negli occhi. E le cose cambiano quando devi affrontare la situazione.  
  
È stata una strana coincidenza, però, perché è stato proprio quel giorno che è entrata in contatto con il suo primo vero fantasma.  
  
I fantasmi e altre creature sovrannaturali sono il pane quotidiano di Gotham. Dicono che non sia così nelle altre città. Un amico di Tim, Bart, che vive nelle Keystones City, dice che le creature sovrannaturali non dovrebbero nemmeno essere così forti da avere un corpo fisico. Si dice che a Metropolis, che è a pochi chilometri da Gotham, insomma, non si sia mai visto un demone. Le persone -è proprio strano da pensare, o da dire, ma le persone camminano per la strada senza le torce per accecare possibili Ombre, la notte. Dicono anche che sia un posto così sicuro da poter dormire con le finestre aperte e la porta senza la doppia mandata al portone. Stephanie aveva riso, sentendo la storia di come quella città dovesse essere l'emblema della normalità.  
  
La normalità non esiste, no?  
  
E, comunque, tutti sanno l'effetto di un fantasma sulle persone che abitano il posto infestato. Davanti agli sguardi straniti di persone che vengono da fuori, come Kara, Stephanie non può che ridere nervosamente. _Quasi tutti_ conoscono gli effetti dei fantasmi sulle persone.  
  
Ci sono delle categorie di creature sovrannaturali. I Fantasmi, gli Spettri e le Ombre sono le tre fasi che un'anima tormentata subisce dopo la morte. I Fantasmi sono i più facili da redimere, le Ombre le più facili da distruggere e tutti loro hanno un effetto negativo sulla vita intorno a loro. La forte volontà di vendetta dei Fantasmi, il loro desiderio di distruzione e la loro rabbia rende alcune persone più aggressive, più crudeli, meno umane.  
  
Si chiamava Stuart, il fantasma che infestava la loro casa. Era stato ucciso ma non ricordava da chi e la prima volta che lo ha visto, Stephanie ha iniziato a urlare con tutta la sua forza, con tutta l'aria nei suoi polmoni, per scacciarlo via. C'è la storia di una ragazza che così ha ottenuto -non era il momento di pensarci. Stephanie aveva continuato a urlare e il fantasma, a modo suo, le stava urlando indietro.  
  
È facile redimere un fantasma, perché i fantasmi riescono ancora a parlare. E Stuart le aveva chiesto di restituire una collana a sua nonna. Niente di troppo difficile. Poi lui sarebbe andato via. Per sempre.  
  
Stephanie ha incolpato Stuart del comportamento di suo padre. La verità è che le brave persone non diventano cattive, neanche sotto l'influenza di fantasmi o spettri. Ma lei non voleva pensarci. Suo padre non poteva essere così cattivo. Suo padre non poteva volerle così poco bene. Sua madre doveva essersi innamorata di qualcosa di bello di suo padre. Suo padre doveva essere buono. E Stephanie aveva dovuto girare tutta Gotham a piedi, con in mano una collana che era nascosta tra i cuscini del suo divano, nel suo salotto. (Non si era chiesta come quella collana fosse finita lì.) Aveva dovuto chiedere a tante persone, aveva dovuto cercare su internet, aveva dovuto riprendere quegli enormi libri in cui ti dicono nome e telefono di casa di ogni abitante della città. Aveva chiamato a vuoto omonimi. E tutte le volte, tutti i giorni, si diceva che lo faceva per liberare suo padre, per fare in modo che non prendesse mai più una pistola in mano.  
  
Tutti sanno che fine fanno le persone a Gotham, quando richiamano la violenza. E una volta in quel giro, una volta lì in mezzo, non importa se sei sotto l'influenza di una qualche presenza, non importa se rubi per la tua famiglia o per egoismo, non importa se rapisci sotto ricatto. Gotham chiede un prezzo. La violenza di Gotham chiede un prezzo più alto. Una collana di perle per una vita, si dice spesso.  
  
E suo padre non avrebbe dovuto pagarlo. Si era detta così, mentre infilava la collana nella cassetta della posta della nonna di Stuart. Si era detta che, quando sarebbe tornata a casa, il fantasma se ne sarebbe andato. Che sua madre le avrebbe sorriso dolcemente. Che suo padre avrebbe riso, raccontando qualche barzelletta che non faceva ridere. E sarebbe stata normale.  
  
Sarebbero stati finalmente normali.  
  
Quella notte, suo padre ha dato uno schiaffo a sua madre così forte da farla traballare. Da farle perdere l'equilibrio. Quella notte, suo padre aveva gridato contro Stephanie, aveva afferrato con così tanta violenza i polsi da farla scoppiare a piangere. Quella notte, suo padre aveva preso in mano la pistola ed era uscito a fare -qualcosa. Doveva fare qualcosa, ma Stephanie non ricorda che cosa. Quella notte...  
  
La normalità non esiste. Se esiste, Stephanie non la conosce. Se Stephanie conoscesse la normalità, la detesterebbe. E va bene così. Va bene così finché -finché la normalità non può essere toccata da lei, finché sono gli amici di Tim, che vivono da un'altra parte del paese, finché non sta a Gotham, va bene.  
  
Lei è brava in quello che fa. Nessuno lo vuole dire ad alta voce, nessuno glielo vuole riconoscere, nessuno vuole che si sappia, ma Stephanie Brown è brava in quello che fa. Caccia fantasmi. Protegge dalle Ombre. Combatte gli spettri. Ed è brava a farlo. E non avrà mai una giornata con sua madre, seduta sul tavolo della cucina, mangiando gelato e parlando delle sue cotte. Non avrà mai la cena di famiglia, il quadro davanti a un camino a Natale. Non avrà mai l'abbraccio di un genitore prima di un lungo viaggio. E va bene. Davvero. È così. Va bene. Va benissimo.  
  
Finché.  
  
Stephanie sorride loro, sistemandosi l'enorme zaino pieno di armi e tante altre cose di cui, davvero, non ricorda il nome. È appena passato un uomo -non è importante, non che ci facciano caso. Ma passa un uomo vestito da Babbo Natale. Suona una vecchia canzone. Quella che parla del bambino Gesù che viene cullato nella sua mangiatoia. Quella. “Potremmo passare domani insieme” propone, alzando le sopracciglia. “Non ho molto da fare, in questo periodo. Voglio dire, a scuola -non che sia importante, immagino.”  
  
“Oh.” Duke fa una smorfia, chiudendo gli occhi come se non volesse vedere qualcosa rompersi davanti a lui. Si gira verso Cassandra, che inclina a malapena la testa. “Noi non -non possiamo fare molto domani perché... nostro...” Lancia di nuovo uno sguardo a Cassandra. Sembra star quasi chiedendo il permesso per qualcosa. Poi si schiarisce la gola. “ _Nostro padre_ fa questa stupida cena di famiglia per l'Hannukkah. Nel senso. Noi non -però lui ci tiene. Non lo ha detto ad alta voce.” Ruota gli occhi. Alza le spalle. “Ovviamente non lo ha detto ad alta voce. Ma ci tiene parecchio e... forse anche noi.”  
  
“È...” dice Cassandra con un mezzo sorriso. “È la nostra normalità.”  
  
A Stephanie va bene. Finché.  
  
  
  
  
  
L'oceano rende Gotham più fredda.  
  
Stephanie lo ha letto da qualche parte. Non è molto sicura di capire il procedimento, non ha mai brillato in Geologia, ha dimenticato tutto quello che aveva studiato nel momento stesso in cui aveva posato la penna alla fine dell'esame. Ma sa che l'oceano rende un po' più fredda Gotham. Che c'è una corrente marina, ma che non è calda. Viene dal Mare del Nord, che è un po' un soprannome per una parte di oceano. E forse per questo in questa città grandina più che nevicare. Non che comunque la neve rimanga bianca e candida, come nei film. Si sporca. Diventa grigia, poi marrone, poi si scioglie sotto le ruote delle automobili e diventa fango. Non c'è neve a Gotham.  
  
Stephanie giocherella con il cellulare, dopo averlo attaccato al caricatore. Lo fa scivolare. Lo ruota tra le sue dita, per poi appoggiarlo sul mento. Comunque, dentro il suo appartamento, tra le sue lenzuola, ecco, non fa tanto freddo.  
  
Nella Mansione fa freddo. Ci pensa perché sta iniziando a grandinare. E perché lei sta a casa sua e non... Non accendono mai i riscaldamenti, gli Wayne, ma non le hanno mai spiegato il perché. Quando entri in quella casa, sembra alzarsi un filo d'aria gelida e invece di toglierti la giacca, forse è meglio abbottonarla un pochino di più. Non sembrano vivere degli esseri umani, lì dentro. Trai tappeti, immacolati e le tende pesanti, tra il buio dove invece vorrebbe essere luminoso -gli Wayne non sono esseri umani. O almeno, non lo sembrano. Mangiano solo cibo spazzatura, che è una cosa molto carina, a volerci pensare bene, ma è anche vero che non è sicura di aver mai visto nessuno di loro andare in bagno, dormire. I loro letti sono sempre ben ordinati, i loro vestiti stirati e senza nemmeno un granello di polvere. E lo sa che non dovrebbe essere strano, ma lei è stata dentro la mansione e si è ritrovata i capelli e le spalle piene di polvere, mentre loro -Cassandra aveva solo aggrottato le sopracciglia, mentre cercava di farglielo notare. Non sembrava capire. E in quel momento, con Cassandra che si stava togliendo un vestito nero che…  
  
Cassandra -lei sicuramente non è umana. È qualcosa di più. Qualcosa di molto di più. Duke dice che è terrificante. _Non può essere umana_ , una vota le ha detto, mentre sistemavano una trappola per uno spettro che aveva perso il controllo su se stesso. Si era legato una mano alla sedia della casa buia e le aveva chiesto, con un mezzo sorriso, se pensava che sua sorella fosse poco umana perché era terrificante, o perché pensava che fosse qualcosa come un vampiro, o un un'altra Creatura della Notte. E lei aveva solo boccheggiato. Aveva risposto che era per il suo modo di lottare, sicuramente era solo per quello, non per i capelli, per come si piegano le sue labbra quando le dice una stupidaggine, o perché potrebbe metterla al tappeto con una sola mossa del braccio. Duke aveva ruotato gli occhi e aveva deciso di controllare che la corda non si spezzasse.  
  
Era stata la prima che Duke aveva fatto sapere a Stephanie del suo grado di parentela con Cassandra. Lo aveva fatto dopo averci pensato qualche secondo, come se fosse una cosa troppo nuova per lui, una cosa per cui chiedere ancora il permesso, ma lo aveva fatto. Aveva voluto farlo. Sicuramente non era stato un caso. Solo dopo quella volta era andata a casa loro. Dovevano riportare a casa il contenitore dello spettro, aveva spiegato Duke. Dopo quella volta -pensava l'avessero accettata. Anche se non è poi così sicura di che cosa volesse dire questo.  
  
Stephanie sbuffa, tirando le ginocchia al petto. Il cellulare le cade dalle mani, rimbalza tra le lenzuola e lei chiude gli occhi, contemplando il silenzio dentro casa sua. Il corridoio vuoto. Le luci spente. I lampioni che illuminano il lenzuolo viola e bianco, che adesso però sembra blu. E non c'è nulla che la cerca nel buio. Niente che la stia osservando. E questo è un bene.  
  
Nella Mansione Wayne, ci sono gli occhi di --Damian, il più piccolo, ha veramente tanti animali, che chiama i suoi famigli, e tutti questi famigli, a cui ha dato un nome, che sono veramente tanti, rimangono negli angoli bui delle stanze. Pennyworth custodisce la casa, seguendo con lo sguardo, le pupille dilatate, mentre si lecca le zampe. Al giardino ci pensa una mucca. Alle grotte ci pensa il suo dragone, Goliath. E ha anche un cane, che lo segue ovunque lui vada. Il bambino glieli ha presentati uno ad uno, mentre Stephanie seguiva Cassandra per i corridoi, per andare a incontrare per la prima volta il g _rande e meraviglioso_ Bruce Wayne. Damian l'aveva guardata dall'alto in basso, dopo averle presentato Pennyworth, che si era strusciato contro le gambe del bambino, per poi andare via, scomparendo nel nulla. E Damian aveva detto...  
  
Stephanie posa la testa sul muro, stropicciandosi con forza un occhio.  
  
Damian le aveva detto: _Tu non dovresti essere qui._ Poi se n'era andato, seguendo i passi del suo gatto. E Stephanie aveva guardato verso il basso e sentiva le dita tremarle leggermente, e, per la prima volta da quando era entrata, la prima volta da quando aveva iniziato a cacciare esseri sovrannaturali, ecco, si era sentita un po' persa. Smarrita. Come se quell'oscurità della casa stesse respingendola, reclamando la sua perdizione, il suo non appartenere a lei. E Cassandra le aveva sorriso, aveva preso la sua mano, l'aveva riportata in quel momento, in quello spazio e le aveva dato il tempo di calmarsi, mentre le sue mani calde riscaldavano con un tocco leggero quelle di Stephanie, e poi aveva aperto l'enorme porta delle stanze di Bruce Wayne.  
  
Stephanie si gratta la fronte con forza. Non ha uno specchio davanti a lei, quindi non può vedere le scie rosse che lasciano le sue unghie sulla sua pelle. Non ci dovrebbe pensare. Non dovrebbe pensare alla Mansione, a quel ragazzino, Damian, a Duke, e sicuramente non dovrebbe pensare né a Bruce Wayne né a Cassandra. Non vorrebbe, ma quello che non riesce a smettere di chiedersi è: come?  
  
Come una Mansione in mezzo alla campagna, che sembra esser con due tombe nel giardino e decisamente troppi famigli, con i riscaldamenti rotti e il buio che sembra cercare di assorbirla -come, nella casa di Wayne, un frammento di normalità sia riuscito a entrare. Come. E perché. Perché da loro sì e - Stephanie si gratta con forza la testa, si sente cattiva ed egoista e poco se stessa a pensarlo ma: perché loro sì e lei no? La sua casa sembra più normale. Ci sono i riscaldamenti. C'è una foto di famiglia piccolina in salotto, e non un enorme ritratto. Ha una chitarra che non ha mai imparato a suonare, le sue scarpette da ballerina che ha dovuto abbandonare… c'è una cucina. Una cucina che viene usata regolarmente e la televisione sempre accesa per soffocare il silenzio. Questa casa dovrebbe essere più normale della Mansione. Quindi. Perché?  
  
A casa sua, la mamma non c'è. Non che comunque cambiasse qualcosa. Ormai nemmeno le parla, se non per trascinarla alla visita settimanale da suo padre. A volte… Stephanie non ne è molto sicura ma le era sembrato di sentire, una volta, sua mamma parlare al telefono, mentre pensava di essere sola. Non -non ci ha fatto molto caso ma ha detto… sua madre ha detto che era colpa di Stephanie se suo padre era in prigione.  
  
Colpa.  
  
Stephanie posa il mento sulle ginocchia, con calma, in silenzio e nel buio. Sua mamma aveva detto colpa. Non ha detto _merito_. Ha detto _colpa_. E ha sicuramente ragione, Steph tende a rovinare le cose. Un po' come gli spoiler dei film. Sua mamma aveva detto che, per colpa di sua figlia, l'amore della sua vita stava soffrendo in un posto a cui non apparteneva. Colpa. Ci ha pensato veramente tanto a questo. Non è mai successo davanti a Stephanie, lei a questo punto sa che suo padre picchiava sua madre. Ora questo non può più succedere, ed è colpa di Stephanie. Delle persone sono vive per colpa di Stephanie. _Colpa_.  
  
Questa casa _dovrebbe essere_ più normale della Mansione Wayne.  
  
Stephanie scende dal letto, infilando i piedi nelle pantofole e grattandosi pigramente la testa. Non che fosse importante. La normalità non sembra essere una competizione, anche se, a quanto pare, lei ha perso. E ora ha fame, o è annoiata e quindi deve cercare del cibo. Quindi.  
  
Ed è stato questo il momento in cui il suo cellulare si è illuminato, avvertendola di non essere più in carica e i lampioni fuori di casa si spengono. Non è una cosa normale. Stephanie raggiunge il cellulare, tenendosi in equilibrio su una mano. Poi gattona verso la finestra.  
  
Il buio di Gotham è più denso, anche se il sole non è ancora tramontato. Fuori sembra che non ci sia vita, solo l'oscurità e nessuno sembra riuscire accendere l'app delle torce nei cellulari, o forse a nessuno importa farlo. Nessuno fa caso al buio improvviso, soltanto lei. Lei che aggrotta le sopracciglia e trova un piccolissimo punto di luce. Una piccola sfera che gira intorno al muso di un cane nero, più e più volte.  
  
Stephanie posa le mani sulla finestra e assottiglia lo sguardo per poter vedere meglio. La reazione delle persone per strada la preoccupa. I cittadini di Gotham temono le Ombre come chiunque altro al di fuori della città temerebbe -qualsiasi cosa in Gotham, probabilmente. Rimanere al buio, vuol dire rimanere alla mercé delle Ombre. Rimanere alla mercé delle ombre vuol dire -niente di buono. Per questo corre ad infilarsi scarpe e cappello. E non importa che sia ancora nei pantaloni del pigiama. Non importa. Questo -non va bene. Per niente.  
  
Inciampa sui suoi piedi. Ne approfitta per cercare dei calzini sotto il suo letto. Ne trova uno rosa e uno blu. Ugh. Non importa. Non adesso. Afferra con un solo movimento le scarpe e se le può mettere mentre scende le scale. Nemmeno questo importa. Il giubbotto dovrebbe essere -forse davanti alla porta, okay. Okay. Lancia un altro sguardo alla finestra, il sole che cala lentamente, la strada buia. Okay. Lancia uno sguardo verso il salotto vuoto e prende un respiro profondo, aprendo la porta e cercando di infilarsi le scarpe e saltellando per le scale.  
  
Deve sembrare un'idiota.  
  
Gradino dopo gradino dopo gradino, prova a ripassare tutti i mostri di cui Cassandra e Duke le hanno parlato. Pensa per prima cosa alle Ombre. Gradino gradino gradino. Ma una o più Ombre, per quanto potessero essere raggruppati, non potrebbero avere abbastanza forza per creare un conflitto tra percezione e realtà. Gradino gradino gradino. No, non è un'Ombra. Potrebbe essere un vampiro. O uno stregone. Gradino gradino gradino. Deve stare attenta a non inciampare, a non... Ma perché uno stregone dovrebbe oscurare un'intera strada? Questo sarebbe un po' come spararsi al piede. Gli stregoni sono molto più subdoli, molto più astuti. Forse un vampiro... gradino gradino gradino. Stephanie dovrebbe stare più attenta a non cadere. Ma deve ottimizzare il tempo. Deve correre. Possono essere dei goblin o...  
  
Apre la porta del suo condominio e la strada sembra essere tornata della sua solita luce. Le persone continuano a camminare. Il sole si prepara a tramontare. E un cane nero, forse lo stesso di pochi minuti prima, è seduto davanti al portone della casa, e la guarda, scodinzolando.  
  
E questo non può essere normale.  
  
Il cane la guarda e Stephanie guarda il cane. Il cane continua a guardarla e Stephanie continua a guardare il cane. Lei aggrotta le sopracciglia e si muove verso destra. Il cane si muove verso sinistra. Okay. Stephanie si muove verso sinistra. Il cane si muove verso destra, a sbarrarle la strada. Okay.  
  
Il cane gira su se stesso e poi le lancia uno sguardo. E questo sicuramente non è normale. Un famiglio. Aveva pensato a tante creature ma sicuramente non a un famiglio. “Chi vuole parlare con me?” gli chiede, infilando le mani nelle tasche. “Io non mi muovo. Guarda. Rimango qui, se non mi dici chi vuole parlare con me.”  
  
Il cane sbuffa dalle narici e inizia a camminare per le strade come se nulla fosse, come se Stephanie lo stesse seguendo.  
  
“Ti ho detto che non vengo se...” Ruota gli occhi. Stringe i pugni. Ha ancora i pantaloni del pigiama, giusto per non dimenticare in che condizioni è uscita di casa. “E va bene” mormora, iniziando a seguire un famiglio in mezzo alle strade gelate di Gotham.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Sei in...”Tim la squadra dall'alto in basso, mentre il famiglio entra nella mansione, facendolo scansare. “Ti sei vestita da barbona.”  
  
Stephanie prende un respiro profondo, stringendo i pugni. “Se mi volevi palare, potevi semplicemente chiamare, invece di farmi fare tutta la strada. A piedi. Da sola. Con questo freddo. E poi, da quando hai un famiglio? Mi devi dire qualcosa?” chiede, spingendolo per poter entrare in casa. È infreddolita e sente le punte dei piedi farle male.  
  
Tim sbuffa una risata e incrocia le braccia, prima di chiudere la porta dietro di lei. “Uhm. Uno” inizia, scuotendo la testa. “Io non ho un famiglio, perché non sono uno stregone o figlio di un demone, come Damian, stiamo ripassando le basi proprio. Non hai studiato dagli appunti di Duke? Davvero?”  
  
Stephanie ruota gli occhi, litigando con la giacca per sfilare almeno le maniche. “Sempre bello parlare con te” borbotta, ma Tim non sembra averla ascoltata. L'aiuta a togliersi la giacca. Almeno questo.  
  
“E poi, due, in questa casa lo sai che ci sono due seguaci delle arti oscure... tre, con Duke. Quindi casomai sarebbe uno di loro, non pensi. E di chi può essere il famiglio un vecchio segugio nero?”  
  
Stephanie gli dedica uno sguardo vuoto, mentre si toglie il cappello. Odia quando fa così. “Duke ha un famiglio?” chiede con un sospiro stanco. “E da quando scusa?”  
  
Tim scuote la testa. Ah. Perfetto. Risposta sbagliata. Chissà perché, tutte le volte che sta con Tim si sente più stupida di quello che è. Che bello. “Duke è ancora agli inizi per... bene, sai che ti dico? Non importa. Pensavo ci arrivassi da sola, ma quello è il famiglio di Bruce.”  
  
Stephanie si blocca, con le braccia in alto per appendere la giacca e la bocca leggermente aperta. Sente un brivido percorrerle tutta la schiena. Deve sforzarsi, concentrarsi addirittura, per mettere giù le braccia e girarsi lentamente verso il quarto figlio per grandezza dell'ancora scapolo, cacciatore di fantasmi, mago non poi così dilettante, milionario, Bruce Wayne. È così che lo vede adesso. In questo momento. “Che cosa?” gli chiede in un fil di voce, guardandosi intorno per poi abbassare lo sguardo verso se stessa e i pantaloni del pigiama e la maglietta sporca di cioccolato sul seno. “Stai scherzando.”  
  
“Uhm, no” risponde Tim con mezzo sorriso e la testa leggermente inclinata. “Guarda, possiamo andare da Alfred e chiedergli se ha qualcosa di vecchio di zia Julia, se vuoi. Anche perché non penso che Cassandra abbia qualcosa che ti possa stare bene. Forse neanche zia Julia...”  
  
“Ah.” Stephanie aggrotta le sopracciglia. “E perché non ha aperto la porta Alfred?” Vero. Dovrebbe aver fatto questa domanda un po' prima. Anche perché Tim, proprio Tim di tutti quanti ad aprirle la porta... “E perché Bruce Wayne vuole parlare con me?”  
  
Stephanie ruota gli occhi. Tim sa perché è stata chiamata qui. Ha stampata su quella faccia da testa di... ha stampato in faccia il sorrisetto di quando sa qualcosa che lei dovrebbe aver già capito e che quindi lui non dirà ad alta voce. Perché lui è quel tipo di persona. “Chissà” dice infatti e Stephanie non riesce a non sospirare per l'ennesima volta. “Comunque prima ti dovresti cambiare, barbona. Certamente non ti puoi presentare così. E...” Lancia uno sguardo alla finestra, poi torna a lei. “Certo. Non hai tempo per un Extreme Makeover adesso.”  
  
“Adesso?” Stephanie si passa una mano sul viso, per poi lanciare uno sguardo ai vestiti che Tim ha addosso. “Perché hai -questo è uno smoking? Oh mio -non mi vorrete usare come sacrificio umano, vero? Non siete satanisti, vero?”  
  
“Cosa?”  
  
“Cosa?”  
  
Tim ruota gli occhi, si passa una mano sul viso e poi trai capelli, scuotendo la testa. “Vai da Duke. Preferisco che tu vada da Duke. Ad Alfred verrebbe un colpo. Sicuramente lui avrà già pensato a qualcosa...”  
  
“Tim” lo chiama, asciugandosi le mani sudate sui pantaloni. “Perché Bruce mi vuole vedere?” Sta cercando di mettere insieme i puntini. Sta cercando di arrivare alla soluzione, ma non riesce a pensare lucidamente. Pensa al famiglio davanti casa sua, al fatto che oggi Duke e Cassandra non sarebbero potuti uscire con lei, alla promessa che aveva fatto per poter lavorare con Duke e Cassandra e a volte anche con Tim. Sta cercando di riordinare ogni cosa nella sua mente, di capire ma... “Tim.” Ma non ci riesce. E Tim è sempre stata la persona peggiore da avere accanto nel momento di panico.  
  
Perché alza le spalle. Perché alza le spalle. Perché cammina via. Perché le risposte non le dà mai, se pensa che siano scontate. E quello che è scontato per Tim, di solito, non è scontato per nessun altro. Ugh.  
  
Non le ha detto nemmeno dove dovrebbe stare Duke. Stephanie abbassa le spalle e sospira. Non che abbia importanza, si dice. Non che abbia poi così tanta importanza, se Bruce Wayne ha deciso di cacciarla dalla squadra.  
  
  
  
  
  
È Duke a trovare Stephanie e non il contrario. La afferra mentre cammina trai corridoi e la porta in camera sua. Se non fosse stato Duke, Stephanie sarebbe stata più terrorizzata.  
  
Stephanie camminava per i corridoi bui della casa e non sapeva come o dove andare e sentiva le scarpe fredde e un po' umide e avrebbe voluto davvero essere a casa in questo momento. Stava pensando -pensa alla prima volta che ha incontrato Bruce Wayne. Alla visita della casa, ai famigli di Damian, a come si fosse sentita. Nessuno si è mai incontrato così da vicino con Bruce Wayne. Di lui si sa solo che è rimasto orfano a un'età troppo crudele per essere detta ad alta voce e che ha sette figli. Nessuno a Gotham ricordava il suo volto. Nessuno a Gotham credeva che lui esistesse veramente.  
  
Lo ricorda -il giorno in cui lo ha incontrato per la prima volta, lo ricorda e lo ricorda così bene, non perché Bruce Wayne le sia rimasto particolarmente impresso nella mente. Alla fine, Bruce Wayne è... un uomo, un uomo molto alto, un uomo che adora i suoi figli davvero tanto e molto paranoico. Niente di chè. Il suo sguardo era a tratti vuoto. Le sue mani erano piene di cicatrici. La sua presenza era pesante sull'aria. Ma era anche leggero. Ed era anche invisibile. Come Stephanie. Il motivo per cui quel giorno era stato così importante, per lei, era perché, poco prima l'incontro, Cassandra le aveva preso la mano e non gliel'aveva lasciata più andare. Era rimasta lì, accanto a lei, a tenerle la mano, anche quando Stephanie aveva iniziato a sudare così tanto da puzzare, così tanto che le sue mani erano diventate viscide, così tanto da essere un problema anche per se stessa. Ed eppure Cassandra era rimasta lì, a tenerle la mano, come se niente fosse, tenendo lo sguardo fisso su suo padre, che faceva domande a Stephanie, e senza mai lamentarsi.  
  
Non pensare che -Duke una volta ha tenuto la mano a Stephanie. Durante la caccia a un demone, per essere sicuro di non perderla, perché Duke ha questa sua fissazione di proteggere ed essere protetto, di guardarsi le spalle a vicenda, e, quando il pericolo era finito, le aveva lasciato la mano, e Stephanie aveva chiesto scusa per la mano sudata e Duke aveva sorriso, alzato una spalla e le aveva detto che erano cose che succedevano, che l'importante era che fosse viva. Anche Tim, una volta le ha tenuto la mano e non ha fatto altro che lamentarsi del suo sudore dal primo all'ultimo momento, ma non l'ha lasciata andare finché non era stato sicuro che fossero in un luogo protetto. Sia Duke che Tim, in modi diversi, si sono asciugati la mano poi. Tim con un gesto stizzito, Duke sulla coscia, per afferrare una pistola a ultrasuoni. Ed era stato sicuramente diverso da quando lo aveva fatto Cassandra.  
  
Cassandra aveva visto un pericolo che non era fisico. L'aveva vista mordersi il labbro, sentirsi fuori luogo e le aveva fatto capire che era lì per lei. E aveva aspettato che Stephanie si calmasse, smettesse di parlare a vanvera e -alla fine, Bruce Wayne non è così spaventoso. È più stupido che spaventoso. Bruce è come Stephanie.  
  
“Quindi non mi dovrebbe preoccupare tanto questa cosa, vero?” chiede ad alta voce, mentre Duke aggrotta le sopracciglia, lanciandole uno sguardo non così lucido.  
  
Chiude la porta, si gratta dietro l'orecchio, con un sospiro pesante. “Scusami?” le chiede poi, accarezzandosi la tempia. “Ho un abito di Harper. O un vecchio vestito di zia Julia e mi dovresti dire quale dei due secondo te è meglio. Mi spieghi perché sei venuta fino a qui in pigiama?”  
  
“Per incontrare Bruce?” chiede lei con una mezza risata nervosa. Ora si sente come quella volta. Col passare del tempo, quel timore nei confronti del Cavaliere Oscuro, come lo chiamavano a Gotham, era diventato più un affetto per lo zio alla lontana che ha perso una rotella o due, ma che comunque a volte è simpatico, dai. E lei non lo aveva mai affrontato da sola. Ecco. C'era sempre la sua squadra con lei. Duke e Cassandra. A volte Tim. Spesso Damian. Bruce non aveva mai voluto parlare direttamente e solamente con lei. “L'ultima volta l'ho incontrato con fango in faccia e non mi ero nemmeno lavata i denti. Andiamo. È Bruce. L'unica cosa che -dov'è Cassandra? Non posso... prima di andare alla gogna o finire nelle vostre segrete o qualsiasi altro -voglio vedere Cassandra. Di solito lei è... ” Che è una richiesta abbastanza legittima, vero? Essere accompagnata. Non essere sola. “E dovresti esserci anche tu. Così...”  
  
Duke aggrotta le sopracciglia un po' di più e si guarda intorno, prima di interromperla con il gesto della mano. “Di cosa stai parlando?” le chiede. Poi ruota gli occhi. Sembra che il suo spirito stia lasciando il suo corpo da quanto alto è il suo livello di seccatura. Lo vede tirare indietro la testa e sospirare, mentre si copre gli occhi con le mani, grugnendo un poco. “Perché nessuno ti ha detto niente, vero? Bruce?”  
  
Stephanie esita, prima di scuotere la testa impercettibilmente.  
  
E Duke grugnisce un po' di più. “Tim?” Ruota gli occhi appena finisce la domanda. Conosce anche lui Tim. Sa com'è fatto. “Stephanie. Cassandra -Cassandra non ti ha detto niente?”  
  
È la sua volta di aggrottare le sopracciglia e incrociare le braccia. “Che cosa avrebbe dovuto dirmi Cassandra?” gli chiede. Si porta le mani ai lati della testa e sente le dita che tremano leggermente. E adesso sì, ecco, sente che il panico sta davvero prendendo il controllo sul suo corpo. Bene. Non benissimo. “Oh mio Dio...” Deve respirare. Deve fare qualcosa -deve dire qualcosa. Magari qualcosa di non troppo stupido. “Ma -che… non mi volete davvero usare come sacrificio umano? Oh no. Bruce -Bruce segue il percorso della notte. Hai detto che usa la magia, vero? Eh. Ecco lo sapevo. Io a casa mia dovevo stare. Io...” Si passa una, due, tre volte le mani sul viso e cerca di respirare più profondamente. Sa che Bruce Wayne non uccide mortali. C'è la possibilità che non abbia proprio ucciso in generale. Ma forse… ma può succedere che… “Dovevo dire a qualcuno dove stavo andando, ma il famiglio non mi ha detto...”  
  
Duke sospira frustrato. “Nessuno ti vuole uccidere... ma si può sapere che hai?” Le prende i polsi, per tirarle giù i polsi e Stephanie si libera della sua presa, facendo due passi indietro, per poi guardarlo come se avesse appena provato a ucciderla. “Ti devi calmare.”  
  
“Mi devo cosa?” gli chiede, spingendolo via, con un gesto stizzito e tirandosi indietro. “Mi spieghi perché nessuno in questa famiglia parla? È così difficile parlare? Cosa -dov'è Cassandra? Non vorrete certo cacciarmi dalla squadra senza che lei...”  
  
“Nessuno vuole cacciarti dalla squadra!” grida Duke, alzando le mani in aria, per poi chiuderle in due pugni. Chiude anche gli occhi. Sospira, accarezzandosi la fronte. “Okay.” Si schiarisce la gola. “Scusa. Okay. Mi dispiace, se mi dai il tempo e magari ti cambi, magari ne parliamo. Perché non abbiamo tempo. Sicuramente i vestiti non ti staranno bene subito e dovremmo stare giù prima che tramonti il sole e… Steph, davvero.”  
  
Stephanie ci mette un po' a rispondere. Deve pensare. Deve lasciare che i pensieri negativi o che le fanno sembrare tutto questo insopportabile e che le fanno tremare le ginocchia. Deve ricordarsi di star parlando con Duke. Duke che una volta si è preso una possessione demoniaca al posto suo. Duke che quando è stato salvato da sua sorella, ha detto a Stephanie di non preoccuparsi, perché sa che lei avrebbe fatto esattamente la stessa cosa per lui. Cosa che -in effetti poche settimane dopo lei si è presa una pallottola per lui. Perché io proteggo te, tu proteggi me. Io veglio su di te e tu vegli su di me. Duke non le farebbe mai volutamente del male. Lo ha dimostrato più volte. Glielo ha detto più volte. E lei gli crede. È agitata. Lei gli crede. Ha il respiro velocizzato e sta calcolando quanto tempo ci metterebbe a scappare dalla mansione, ma gli crede.  
  
Se ci fosse stata Cassandra -Stephanie si fida di più di Cassandra. Cassandra le cose le fa capire. Cassandra la tranquillizza.  
  
“Okay” riesce a dire, passandosi una mano trai capelli. “Okay” ripete, prendendo dal letto di Duke il vestito di Julia, con un sospiro frustrato. Deve solo trovare un modo per calmarsi. Deve solo trovare il modo per tornare alla realtà. “Ma ti giuro che se mi uccidete, tornerò come fantasma e tormenterò te. Soprattutto te.” Duke Thomas-Wayne non le farebbe mai attivamente del male.  
  
Duke alza un lato delle labbra, rilassa le spalle e inclina un po' la testa. “Oh, Steph” inizia, quasi ridendo. “Nessuno muore durante la cerimonia dell'Hanukkah.”  
  
Stephanie aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Durante la...” Si passa una mano sul viso e sente tutta la tensione del suo corpo scivolare via, tutti i suoi pensieri, le teorie, le paure, scivolarle al centro delle labbra, per farla sorridere. “Perché non potete essere persone normali?” gli chiede, con una mezza risata, tirando una ciabatta addosso a Duke, che si protegge il viso con le braccia. Lo ha mancato apposta. Non si è mai sentita così leggera. “Siete le persone peggiori del mondo” borbotta, iniziando a sfilarsi la maglietta da sopra le orecchie.  
  
Duke alza gli occhi verso il soffitto e si butta di schiena sul letto, probabilmente per darle il suo spazio. Duke è gentile in questo modo. Non abbastanza per uscire dalla stanza e aspettare fuori dalla porta, continuando a parlarle. Deve essere perché il rapporto con la nudità in questa casa è molto diverso da quello che c'è in qualsiasi altra casa.  
  
Stephanie prende tra le mani l'abito di Julia. (Che poi, Julia, chi diavolo è?) Cassandra si toglie i vestiti appena entrata a casa, non le importa se c'è qualcuno con lei, non le importa nemmeno del freddo. E Dick sembra fare lo stesso. Tim le ha spiegato di essere troppo pigro per fare qualcosa del genere. Non c'è niente che queste mura, o questi pazzi, non abbiano già visto. Quindi va bene così.  
  
Il vestito di Julia è nero. Lo ha scelto perché -le sembra triste. Non riesce a spiegarlo. Una volta, Cassandra si era messa un vestito col colletto bianco. Quando se l'era tolto, lasciandolo gettato trai corridoi della Mansione (Duke aveva ruotato gli occhi e si era girato verso il lato opposto) e Stephanie aveva pensato che su Cassandra quello fosse un bellissimo vestito, ma per terra -si era piegata per prenderlo e seguire Cassandra, e, quando lo aveva spiegato dalle dita, aveva pensato -sì, quel vestito era triste. E il vestito di Julia le ha ricordato Cassandra.  
  
È anche stretto sotto le ascelle e Duke, sdraiato sul letto, mentre guarda il soffitto, le chiede se vuole allargarlo. Non avrebbero il tempo. Il sole sta tramontando, ma potrebbero anche farlo. Sono quei talenti nascosti. Come Tim che sa fare le voci dei cartoni animati e Cassandra che sa tenere in equilibrio una palla sul naso. Un po' così. “Perché non me lo avete detto ieri?” gli chiede, muovendo le braccia in circolo. “Almeno non avrei dovuto mettermi cose di -Julia. Si può sapere chi cavolo è Julia, a proposito?”  
  
“Nostra zia” risponde Duke, dondolando i piedi. “E poi non sapevamo di poter invitare persone al di fuori della famiglia prima di questa mattina. E, infatti, Bruce ci ha detto che possiamo invitare una persona a testa solo a colazione, e solo perché abbiamo scoperto che ha invitato Clark, altrimenti... Sarà sicuramente un macello là sotto. Abbiamo contato Barbara, Roy, Reneè , forse verranno i Kent al completo quindi Clark, Jon, Lois ma anche Conner e Kara e -Ora che ci penso, forse la cosa degli inviti ci è un po' sfuggita di mano, dovrebbero esserci anche...”  
  
“Quindi tu hai invitato me?” lo interrompe lei, cercando di sistemare i capelli dietro le spalle, senza molto successo. “Che carino” borbotta sbuffando e e girando su se stessa, per vedere come le cade il vestito oltre le ascelle. Non è male. Basterà non muoversi. O non mangiare. Non respirare.  
  
“Io non ho invitato te” ride piano Duke. “Mi posso alzare? Posso -tu non sei il mio più uno. Io ho invitato Kenan. Roba non -non che comunque mi sia aspettato che… ma tu non sei il mio più uno.”  
  
“Kenan ti ha detto di no?” sbotta Stephanie, girandosi di botto verso di lui. Si getta a sedere sul materasso, facendo sobbalzare Duke, e sente la pelle dietro le braccia tirare un po', ma non ha molta importanza. “Quel ragazzo non mi piace, Duke. Se potessi volare, e tu fossi il mio ragazzo, volerei da te ogni notte -o giorno. Non mi è chiaro il fuso orario. Ma lo farei.” Annuisce, per dare più peso alle parole. E poi alza una spalla. “Non ti merita.”  
  
Duke ruota gli occhi. “Non è il mio ragazzo” ribatte a mezza voce, alzandosi a sedere. “E lo sai.”  
  
“Se non ti tratta bene adesso, tesoro, è proprio da chiudere la relazione...” inizia a citare a memoria. “Almeno ti risponde alle video-chiamate?”  
  
Duke sospira e fa un cenno con le dita, per poter vedere dove le sta stretto il vestito. “Su, alzati” borbotta, aggrottando le sopracciglia per concentrarsi sulle maniche. “Non capisco perché non sto chiedendo aiuto a Dick. Dick è bravo in queste cose e invece...”  
  
“Quello è un no, vero? Kenan non risponde più alle tue video-chiamate? Duke. Questa deve essere la nostra priorità, allora. In che parte della Cina vive quell'idiota? Andiamo a prenderlo a calci nel sedere. Quello schifoso, come si permette?”  
  
“Se ti togli il vestito lo posso sistemare.”  
  
“E quale sarebbe la scusa, uhm? Gli è morto il cane? Duke. Questo tipo dovrebbe essere qui ogni mattina per darti il bacio della buonanotte. E non riesce a venire per una cena di Hanukkah?”  
  
“Ce ne saranno altre, di cene. Puoi -Steph, davvero. Se ti togli il vestito magari facciamo pure in tempo. Insomma. Non vorremmo far aspettare il tuo accompagnatore.”  
  
Stephanie ride un po', iniziandosi a sfilare l'abito, questa volta facendolo passare sui fianchi, per poi raggiungere i suoi pantaloni del pigiama, poco lontano dal letto. “Ah, sì, infatti” mormora, lasciando cadere l'abito sulla faccia di Duke. “Chi è l'invitato di Tim?”  
  
“Bart.”  
  
“Che tristezza” ride ancora lei, tirando su i pantaloni. “E io sarei stata invitata da...? Non mi dire. Bruce.”  
  
Duke non risponde subito. Prende un respiro profondo, senza guardarla negli occhi e passa i polpastrelli sul tessuto, come se fosse la cosa più importante che deve fare in questo momento. “No.” Si schiarisce la gola, per poi alzarsi in piedi. “No, no. Non sei l'invitata di Bruce, ma...”  
  
Ed ecco i brividi che tornano.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Quando Stephanie apre la porta, col vestito ricucito su di lei e delle scarpe troppo scomode, il sole è già calato e Damian l'aspetta nel corridoio, con le spalle appoggiate al muro e l'espressione di qualcuno che avrebbe preferito uccidere qualcuno. Inutile dire, Duke se n'è andato da un pezzo, e Stephanie deve affrontare il più piccolo degli Wayne da sola. Perché è la sua ospite. Il più uno di un tredicenne. Colpo di scena.  
  
Damian schiocca la lingua contro il palato, mentre si stacca dalle mura della casa e inizia a camminare. Stephanie non riesce a non alzare un lato delle labbra e seguire, con le mani unite dietro la schiena, il ragazzino. “Non sapevo di piacerti tanto” lo prende in giro, piegandosi leggermente in avanti. “Tanto da volermi invitare alla cena dell'Hanukkah.”  
  
Damian le lancia un'occhiata furiosa, prima di schioccare di nuovo la lingua e velocizzare il passo. “Tu non mi piaci” dice con una voce bassa e un piccolo ringhio. Sembra una piccola pentola di fagioli. E Stephanie ruota gli occhi. Perché lo sa di non piacere a Damian, ma non sa perché è stato lui a volerla invitare. “Ma” continua il ragazzino. Stephanie sbatte velocemente le palpebre a sentirlo ancora parlare, quasi fosse sorpresa. “Ma c'è una cosa. E voglio che tu la veda.”  
  
Oh. Perfetto. Il bambino adesso proverà a ucciderla ed è per metà una creatura della notte con il doppio degli anni di allenamento. Oh perfetto. Almeno ha detto addio a Duke. Di Cassandra, ancora neanche l'ombra.  
  
Damian è come il suo gatto, Pennyworth. Non è di molta compagnia. Non sembra nemmeno essere una buona guida tra i corridoi di casa sua, finché, ecco, non si ferma in un corridoio vuoto e che non sembra tanto pulito. È un posto in cui entrambi stonano, coi loro vestiti eleganti. Damian ha anche i capelli tirati all'indietro. Sembra un ometto pronto a riscuotere debiti e parlare di pagare tasse.  
  
Prima di aprire la porta, le lancia uno sguardo intenso e -Stephanie vede molto di Bruce nei suoi figli. Non è una questione di sangue. Non c'entra niente l'adozione. È il loro atteggiamento. Come Tim prende il caffè. Come Dick pensa. Come Cassandra agisce. Ma c'è un particolare che le è sempre -hanno tutti delle abitudini strane. Tutti gli Wayne. E hanno tutti lo stesso sguardo di Bruce.  
  
All'inizio, Stephanie aveva pensato che Damian avesse lo stesso sguardo di Cassandra. E Duke e Tim. Certamente. Lo stesso sguardo di Cassandra e Duke. Capita che i fratelli maggiori, stando molto tempo coi più piccoli, passino il loro modo di guardare il mondo. Non sapeva succedesse con lo sguardo. Forse stava solo delirando. Ma, quando ha conosciuto Bruce, dopo che se n'era andato ed era rimasta sola con Cassandra, mentre contemplava il suo viso, mentre la guardava negli occhi, si era chiesta se Bruce non riconoscesse i suoi figli non biologici dallo sguardo.  
  
E quegli occhi verdi, che si sono alzati verso di lei in questa frazione di secondo, le ricordano Cassandra. E poi Bruce. E quando Damian apre la porta di una camera vuota, non riesce a non seguirlo, nonostante tutto. Anche se quest'ala della Mansione le fa un po' paura e potrebbe aver dimenticato io cellulare bei pantaloni di prima. Lo sta seguendo, perché vede in lui un pizzico di Cassandra.  
  
È una stanza simile a quella di Duke, quella in cui sono appena entrati. Forse un po' più grande. Sicuramente più ordinata. Meno usata. Meno illuminata, nonostante ci sia una finestra enorme. Sembra, addirittura, una stanza nascosta.  
  
Damian accarezza una parete polverosa e torna a guardarla con un pizzico di grave tristezza. “Era la stanza di Alfred, quando i miei nonni erano vivi” dice a bassa voce. E questo è sbagliato.  
  
Stephanie aggrotta le sopracciglia e si guarda intorno, per cercare di capire che cosa il ragazzino stia veramente cercando di dirle. La stanza non è male. Le luci forse funzionano anche. L'ala è abbandonata, questo è vero, ma non sembra voler cadere ancora a pezzi. E questa è la camera di un uomo che lei stessa conosce. Che forse non la vorrebbe lì. “Damian…” lo riprende a bassa voce, facendo un passo indietro, verso la porta.  
  
A quel punto il ragazzino spinge sulla parete, rivelando una porta comunicante con un'altra stanza. Una camera da letto. “Questa era la stanza dei miei nonni” le dice, senza nemmeno guardarla negli occhi. Contempla la stanza. Deve star immaginando che tipo di persona fossero gli Wayne. Che tipo di nonni sarebbero stati. E poi guarda verso la vecchia stanza di Alfred. I maggiordomi non hanno stanze comunicanti coi padroni di casa. Stephanie è stupida. Non così tanto però. Non su queste cose. Ma non sa quanto Damian sappia. Non sa quanto abbia capito. “Probabilmente, questa stanza non è quasi mai stata usata, prima che i miei nonni morissero” dice poi il bambino.  
  
Stephanie si morde il labbro inferiore. “Dovevano usarla per salvare le apparenze” mormora.  
  
Damian schiocca la lingua contro il palato. Abbassa un po' lo sguardo. Sembra voler dire qualcosa di importante. Sembra voler fare qualcosa che di solito non fa. Deve essere difficile per lui, capire, entrare in contatto con altri modi di fare. Tim dice che, da sua mamma, il suo modo di comportarsi, rude, un po' egoista, un po' troppo infantile anche per un bambino, non solo è giustificato, ma anche incoraggiato. Deve essere difficile, per Damian, capire quale delle due realtà, quella di Thalia o quella di Bruce, sia la normalità. “Qualcuno avrebbe potuto dire che Alfred non si sarebbe dovuto trovare qui, se lo avesse saputo” dice lui alla fine, schiarendosi la gola.  
  
Stephanie non sa che cosa rispondere. Ma riesce a pensare che ha senso. Alfred ha un po' più di senso nella mansione, come padre di Bruce, come nonno di Cassandra. La camera in cui si trovano è quasi vuota. C'è un armadio. Un letto senza lenzuola in mezzo. una vecchia valigia rettangolare marrone, che chissà di quanto tempo fa è. E la porta. E la stanza oltre la porta, che invece è piena. Viene voglia di scoprire la storia dietro. Viene un peso al cuore per sapere un po' di più su Alfred. Forse lui non voleva che...  
  
“La mia famiglia è stata creata dall'amore” continua a un certo punto Damian, attirando l'attenzione di Stephanie. “Più o meno. In realtà, forse Alfred ha salvato Thomas da un poltergeist in casa e -Se penso che i miei nonni si sono innamorati di un uomo dalle origini sconosciute, come Alfred, che lo abbiano accolto nella loro famiglia, che hanno cresciuto insieme mio padre, penso -questo non è il modo più convenzionale per creare una famiglia ma è un modo vero.” Deglutisce, stringendo i pugni. “Io non posso dire... non posso dire di essere nato dall'amore. Non so da cosa sono nato. Ma so in cosa sono cresciuto. E so che qui nessuno dovrebbe sentirsi fuori posto, perché nasciamo come... E quindi ti devo delle scuse.”  
  
Stephanie inclina la testa e sorride. Deve fermarsi dallo scompigliargli i capelli. Deve ricordarsi che Damian non è un bambino normale neanche per gli standard di Gotham. Quindi si limita sorridere e annuire. “Non mi devi niente” gli dice.  
  
E Damian abbassa lo sguardo e le orecchie gli diventano un po' rosse, mentre la supera, per uscire dalla stanza. “Rimani mia ospite” le dice. “E non vorrei fare tardi alla benedizione delle candele.”  
  
Stephanie lo segue, senza dire una parola in più. Poteva chiederle scusa come una persona normale, ma a quanto pare non è così che funzionano gli Wayne.  
  
  
  
  
  
Essendo stata invitata da Damian, dopo la cerimonia delle candele, a cui hanno opportunamente fatto tardi, guadagnandosi un'occhiataccia da parte di Duke, Stephanie si deve sedere al tavolo dei bambini. Anche se nessuno in questo tavolo sembra essere davvero un bambino. Almeno fisicamente. Conner lancia delle patatine a Kara, per dirne qualcuna. Colin continua a chiedere a Duke se può toccargli i capelli. Harper continua a far scivolare del cibo nella borsa, dice per poterlo portare a Cullen che non è potuto venire per una misteriosa influenza improvvisa, e Damian e Tim litigano perché Damian potrebbe aver rubato dei latkes. E Jason e Roy, che sarebbero dovuti essere i fari in questo puzzo di adolescenza, sono ovviamente scomparsi. Probabilmente per litigare e poi poter pomiciare in pace. Cioè. Tutto questo è molto divertente, ma...  
  
Stephanie non riesce a non lanciare sguardi veloci al tavolo degli adulti.  
  
Cassandra, seduta accanto a Bruce, mangia la mousse alla mela, lanciando sguardi truci a Clark Kent, che è seduto proprio accanto a lei. Una sedia di distanza da Bruce Wayne. È corsa, per avere il posto. Clark stava per sedersi proprio lì, ma Cassandra, più veloce di lui e sicuramente più preparata, mentre lui muoveva la sedia si è seduta, ha alzato lo sguardo verso di lui e lo ha ringraziato per la premura, mentre Clark rideva imbarazzato e Bruce fingeva di non aver visto niente.  
  
Damian, sbuffando, si rigira verso di lei, e le ruba un latkes, come se questo, in qualche modo pareggiasse il conto con Tim. Stephanie nemmeno si arrabbia. Vuol dire che ne ruberà uno dal piatto di Duke, che ancora sta spiegando a Colin per quale motivo non è educato chiedergli di potergli toccare i capelli. Senza molto successo.  
  
E Kara segue lo sguardo di Stephanie, per poi fare una smorfia. “Io te lo dico” le sussurra poi, sporgendosi sul tavolo per raggiungerla. Stephanie si gira verso di lei, dopo aver preso il latkes dal piatto di Duke. La voce di Kara si mischia con tutte le voci nella stanza. Nessuno la sta veramente ascoltando. Neanche Stephanie. “E questo è il segreto peggio custodito del mondo, ma... a Lois Bruce piace.” Fino a questo.  
  
Stephanie morde il latkes e alza le sopracciglia, lanciando uno sguardo veloce a Bruce che mangia compostamente, con forchetta e coltello. Lascia cadere la forchetta sul piatto, poi si avvicina a Kara. “Che cosa?” le chiede, per essere sicura di star capendo quello che ha appena sentito.  
  
“Hai sentito” borbotta Kara. Spinge via il piatto ancora pieno verso di lei, perché mangiasse al posto suo. “Se Bruce volesse, quello che i mini-Wayne stanno provando a non far succedere, potrebbe succedere. Si unirebbero le famiglie. Perché -davvero a Clark Bruce piace e sai in che senso. A Lois anche piace e ripeto che sai in che senso. E a Bruce...” lascia cadere la frase tra loro, alzando un sopracciglio. Poi sospira. “Ma non succederà mai. La sai la loro storia?”  
  
Stephanie scuote la testa, ma viene interrotta da Damian, che si tira sul tavolo, per prendere il piatto di Kara prima che Tim possa afferrarlo prima di lui. Stephanie si tira indietro, con una smorfia e finalmente tutti, al tavolo dei bambini, guardano verso lo stesso punto, mentre i due fratelli sembrano volersi strozzare. Cade l'acqua sulla tovaglia, un po' di Coca-Cola sul bianco candido, pieno di briciole e adesso anche di macchie di olio. E Conner inizia a gridare _botte! botte! botte!_  
  
Duke, come se questo fosse la cosa più normale del mondo, prende il piatto di Kara, e divide i latkes trai piatti di tutti, tranne che in quelli di Damian e Tim, mentre loro continuano a litigare. “Kara” borbotta poi, tra le grida. “Ti prego non rifarlo con la mousse.” Poi si passa una mano sul viso. Le grida di Tim e Damian si vanno placando e tutto sembra tornare come prima, mentre Harper chiude la borsa e finalmente inizia a mangiare come una persona normale.  
  
“Di che parlavamo?” chiede, con un sorriso enorme e leggermente unto. Harper grida già normalmente, non è un problema sentirla nonostante il chiasso intorno a loro.  
  
“A te chi ha invitato?” le chiede Stephanie. “Io sono la chaperone di un bambino di tredici anni.”  
  
“Sono stata più fortunata. Mi ha invitata Bruce come sua pupilla onoraria.” Alza le spalle. “Mi ha chiesto di venire per tutte e otto le cene. Domani dovrebbero venire anche Diana e Donna. Mai viste dal vivo. Ma le seguo sui social. Si fanno delle foto che mamma mia, se non avessi già saputo di essere bi, probabilmente adesso qualche dubbio ce lo avrei. E domani voglio vedere se se mi faccio una foto con loro anche io sembrerò una dea. O se toccare loro la mano, sai per il piacere sono Harper, mi farà sentire in estasi. Tipo Santa Teresa.”  
  
“Non sei troppo atea per fare paragoni del genere?” chiede Kara, poggiando i gomiti sul tavolo, con mezzo sorriso. “Mi deludi.”  
  
“Il Bernini, ragazze. E Duke. Ragazze _e Duke_. Bruce mi ha fatto studiare tantissima storia dell'arte europea per partecipare a un gala.”  
  
“Non era quella coi tipi dei college della Ivy League?” Duke posa la guancia sulla mano, per poi ruotare gli occhi. “Poverina.”  
  
“Ti ho già detto che da qui non me ne vado.”  
  
“Oh, anche io ho partecipato a quel gala!” esclama Stephanie, battendo le mani. Si gira verso Kara con un enorme sorriso, al ricordo. “È stata la notte in cui Harper ha tirato dello champagne addosso a un tipo di Coast City perché era un po' troppo insistente.”  
  
“Ha fatto bene.”  
  
“Come nei film?” Kara scuote la testa, sbuffando. “Perché mi perdo sempre le cose belle?”  
  
“Che poi -ti ricordi che cosa voleva fare? Era -continuava a chiederti se volevi fare una cosa a tre? Ti giuro, se Harper non avesse tirato lo champagne addosso a quel tipo, sarei stato io a dargli un pugno in faccia.”  
  
“Mio eroe. Lo sanno tutti che io sono bisessuale nel senso che mi piacciono tutte le ragazze. E Duke” ride Harper, tirando la testa all'indietro. “Ma Duke non mi vuole. Ha un ragazzo che non si fa vedere da tre mesi.”  
  
“Tre mesi?” chiedono all'unisono Kara e Stephanie.  
  
“Non è il mio...”  
  
“No. Ma spero che stia scherzando. Kenan non ti parla da tre mesi? E tu lo hai invitato alla cena dell'Hanukkah? Sei completamente pazzo?”  
  
“Io dico che ti calmi.”  
  
“Pensavo stesse scherzando” esclama Stephanie alzando le mani in aria. “Ma ora ci andiamo davvero in Cina a prendere a calci quell'idiota. Ma chi si crede di essere? Kara?”  
  
“Quando volete. Ho sempre voluto vedere la Cina.”  
  
“Nessuno vola in Cina per nessun motivo.”  
  
“Duke, tesoro, ora sono seria. Quel tipo non ti merita. Ti pare che fa ghosting al nostro Duke? Se fosse qui lo strangolerei con le mie stesse mani.”  
  
“Ma non dovrebbe stare qui ogni mattina per dare la il bacio del buongiorno a Duke? Se fossi il mio ragazzo io lo farei” dice Kara, con un cenno della testa. “O era della buonanotte? Il fuso orario mi confonde.”  
  
Harper si schiarisce la gola, con uno sguardo leggermente colpevole. “Ho una domanda molto più interessante:” inizia, per cambiare argomento. “Perché io e Kara, invitate da Bruce Wayne, stiamo sedute qui, e invece Cassandra è seduta lì?”  
  
Kara alza un lato delle labbra, Duke ruota gli occhi. E Stephanie si stava facendo esattamente la stessa domanda. Cassandra, nel tavolo degli adulti sta ascoltando qualcosa che sta dicendo Dick, con la testa leggermente inclinata. E oggi non è riuscita nemmeno a salutarla. Sembra inavvicinabile. A Stephanie questo non piace molto. Duke dice qualcosa. Nessuna delle tre sembra riuscire a sentire. Beh, no. Kara sente. Ruota anche gli occhi. Dice anche: “Siete imbarazzanti.” Ma lei ha il super-udito. Non vale.  
  
“Cosa?” chiede Harper, puntando i gomiti sul tavolo, per avvicinarsi a loro. “Non riesco a sentire.”  
  
“Cassandra ha invitato Bruce. Sapete che ognuno di noi poteva invitare qualcuno.” Alza le spalle, con una smorfia, senza nemmeno guardarle negli occhi. “Cassandra ha invitato Bruce.”  
  
“Per tenerlo lontano da Clark?” chiede ancora Harper, lanciando uno sguardo all'altro tavolo. Stephanie la vede sbattere le palpebre una singola volta, per risistemarsi sulla sedia. Non lo dice subito. Non lo grida come fa sempre. Ma guarda dritto negli occhi Duke, aspetta che lui alzi lo sguardo, per dire: “Siete dei fottuti egoisti.”  
  
Stephanie si guarda intorno. Passando per i corridoi ci sono tanti ritratti di famiglia. Il primo è quello di Thomas e Martha Wayne, con Alfred, una figura giovane e docile che non sapeva cosa sarebbe successo in futuro. Poi c'era un ritratto di Bruce e i suoi genitori. Poi uno con Bruce, Dick e Barbara. Un altro ritratto, con Bruce, Jason e Barbara. Un ritratto con Bruce, Dick, Barbara e Tim. Un'altro in cui si è unito Damian. Un altro ancora in cui si è unito Duke. E poi, l'ultimo, in cui tutti i membri della famiglia sono ritratti con un mezzo sorriso. Sono davvero tanti ritratti. Sono davvero tanti membri familiari. E Bruce è sempre stato figlio o padre. Figlio e padre. Mai nient'altro. Se Bruce diventasse qualcos'altro... “Io lo capisco” sussurra, abbassando il mento e iniziando a giocare con le dita, intrecciandole. Questa è la loro normalità. Ed è la cosa più vicina alla normalità di Metropolis che Gotham ha da offrire. Anche lei avrebbe lottato. Anche lei avrebbe fatto di tutto per far sì che suo padre rimanesse con lei.  
  
Harper sta per dire qualcosa, ma viene interrotta da Conner che abbraccia da dietro Kara, ridendo, per poi spalmarle in faccia della mousse alla mela.  
  
Questo non va bene.  
  
  
  
  
La mandano a rubare la Coca-Cola dal tavolo degli adulti, perché loro possono bere vino, e invece i minori di ventuno anni no, quindi perché devono tenersi tutta la Coca-Cola?  
  
E quindi la missione è prendere tutte le bottiglie, tornare al tavolo dei bambini, che è un disastro e in cui forse si è macchiata il vestito di olio, Coca-Cola e mousse alla mela, e poi fare finta di nulla. Stephanie ha sconfitto spettri. Non ha paura di rubare bottiglie di Coca-Cola.  
  
Cassandra è rimasta seduta al suo posto, mentre Wally parla con Bruce e Kate su qualcosa che deve essere molto noioso, o sul perché Barry non si sia potuto presentare quella sera. Cose molto noiose, insomma. “Ehi” la saluta con mezzo sorriso, mentre gioca con un cucchiaio.  
  
“Ehi” risponde Stephanie con le braccia piene, mentre prova ad afferrare l'ennesima bottiglia. Forse dovrebbe fare il doppio viaggio. O forse sta solo pensando da debole. “Ti sei persa la battaglia della mousse.”  
  
Cassandra sorride dolcemente. Muove la testa, si porta la mano sul petto. Sta dicendo che non si deve preoccupare. O deve averla vista, o deve non esserle mancata così tanto. Stephanie ride nervosamente. Cassandra sbatte lentamente le palpebre. “Ti posso... aiutare” dice, prendendo una bottiglia e allungando la mano, perché Stephanie gliene passasse qualcuna.  
  
Come se fosse facile. Stephanie arriccia le labbra e aspetta che Cassie le sia al fianco, per muovere le spalle verso di lei. Aspetta che prenda due bottiglie tra le braccia, per sorriderle e vorrebbe dirle che, uhm, le è mancata. Ma non sa come dirlo. Non sa nemmeno quanto sia giusto dirglielo, o perché avrebbe dovuto farlo, motivo per cui si limita a sospirare. Alla fine, stava lavorando con Cassandra anche ieri. Quindi non ha senso pensare a -mancare non può essere la parola giusta.  
  
“Sei scalza” le fa notare Cassandra, con un cenno della testa. e Stephanie abbassa lo sguardo verso i suoi piedi avvolti nelle calze bianche.  
  
“Ah, sì, ho prestato le mie scarpe a Damian” spiega lei. “Lui, Jon e Colin e -Maps? Maya? _Loro_ sono scappati verso non so che parte della mansione per giocare a Trova la Coppia.”  
  
Cassandra ride. “Bel gioco” le dice. “Io vinco.” Alza una spalla, come se volesse aggiungere un modestamente. “Jason è facile.” Da trovare. “Dick più facile. Duke è difficile. Oggi Jason?” Lancia un rapido sguardo a Wally e Barbara dietro di loro. “Volevo giocare.”  
  
Il tavolo dei bambini sembra essere lontanissimo, per qualche motivo e, visto da fuori, è un disastro. Un disastro vero e proprio e Stephanie non pensa di poter più guardare negli occhi Alfred se non lo aiuterà a mettere in ordine e a pulire il pavimento. Ugh. Non lava nemmeno casa sua. Ugh.  
  
Harper si alza in piedi per andare loro incontro, muovendo le braccia prima di qua e poi di là, come se fosse una persona in mare, pronta ad annegare.  
  
“Non sia mai che uno Wayne abbia una vita sentimentale sana” scherza Stephanie, posando le bottiglie sul tavolo.  
  
E Cassandra forse avrebbe risposto, se non fosse stata fermata dall'enorme e forte abbraccio di Harper, che quasi si butta su di lei, neanche fosse un koala. “Ci sei mancata così tanto... Tim ci ha trattati tutti male. Non ci abbandonare più.”  
  
Ma Cassandra si libera dall'abbraccio, lancia un'occhiata verso l'enorme tavolo nella sala e arriccia il naso. “Scusa” dice, posando anche lei le bottiglie sul tavolo. Poi lancia uno sguardo verso Stephanie, abbassa gli occhi, anche se per poco e -si sta sentendo in colpa, anche se Stephanie non saprebbe dire il perché. “Scusa” ripete, prima di tornare al suo posto.  
  
Harper scuote la testa, ruotando gli occhi. Ha le mani sui fianchi. Anche lei è scalza. “Sai, tra tutti gli Wayne,” inizia a dire, tornandosi a sedere. “Non mi sarei aspettata che anche Cassandra fosse una codarda così grande.”  
  
Stephanie arriccia le labbra. Poi si serve un bicchiere di Coca-Cola.  
  
  
  
“Vuoi un po' di formaggio?” chiede una voce alle sue spalle e Stephanie aggrotta le sopracciglia, girandosi di scatto, per affrontare Bruce Wayne in tutta la sua altezza. Che le offre del formaggio. Questa è decisamente la situazione più strana in cui lei si sia mai trovata. Bene. “Vedi. Durante l'Hanukkah si mangiano molti formaggi. Per ricordare la storia di Giuditta che salvò un villaggio da Oloferne.” Bruce prende un cubetto di formaggio tra le dita, per poi mangiarselo. “Quello che mi è sempre piaciuto di questa religione, è la cultura del racconto. Il racconto di Giuditta è stato tramandato a me e io lo tramando ai miei figli. E, chi tra loro sceglierà di seguire la mia stessa fede, quindi per adesso solo Dick, tramanderà le storie che i miei nonni hanno tramandato ai miei genitori che le hanno tramandato a me. Dietro ogni festività c'è una spiegazione che viene data durante la stessa festività.”  
  
Stephanie lo osserva per qualche secondo. Ci mette un po' a capire che cosa ci sia di diverso dalla prima volta in cui lo ha incontrato. Ci mette un po' a capire perché adesso non ha iniziato a sudare. Perché non ha paura che le dica cose come va via, come sta lontana dai miei bambini.  
  
Se Bruce Wayne avesse voluto cacciare Stephanie, lo avrebbe già fatto. Se l'avesse voluta nella famiglia, l'avrebbe già salvata da quel buco che lei chiama casa, e l'avrebbe già chiamata figlia.  
  
Bruce Wayne è quell'uomo che non starà mai con qualcuno che ama. Perché conosce solo il ruolo di un padre o il ruolo di un figlio in una famiglia. Non è mai stato alla pari con nessuno. E questo lo rende più umano. Perché neanche lui, come nessuno dei ragazzi Wayne, vuole distruggere l'equilibrio. Bruce non le fa più così tanta paura.  
  
“È per questo che ci hai invitati tutti” gli dice, portandosi il bicchiere vuoto davanti alle labbra. Sta nascondendo il suo sorriso. “Ti piace la compagnia.”  
  
Bruce sbuffa una risata. Poi prende un altro pezzo di formaggio tra le dita. “Può darsi.” Mangia, si muove appena. “Mi dispiace di avervi derubato della presenza di Cassandra, questa sera. Ma avere Cassandra accanto, mi ha aiutato a superare la serata.”  
  
Stephanie lancia uno sguardo verso il tavolo in cui stavano giocando con la deidrel. Poi torna a guardare Bruce. “Io non ti piaccio” glielo sta chiedendo. Incrocia le caviglie, ancora non è riuscita a riavere le scarpe.  
  
Bruce inclina la test lentamente. “Sei una brava persona” le dice.  
  
“Ma non ti piaccio.”  
  
Bruce sbuffa una risata. “Se non mi fossi piaciuta non ti avrei invitato a questa cena” le fa notare. “Basta essere una brava persona.” E forse nemmeno mente.  
  
Stephanie muove la testa, facendo ricadere la gran parte dei capelli sulla spalla. “E sono brava anche in quello che faccio. A cacciare fantasmi” gli dice, dandogli un colpetto con la spalla. “Vero?”  
  
“Avresti bisogno di più allenamento” risponde lui, facendo una piccola smorfia con le labbra e scuotendo impercettibilmente la testa. “Più controllo. Meno impulsività. E forse...”  
  
“Sono brava, invece” lo interrompe Stephanie, ridendo piano. “Solo che tu non lo dici a nessuno.” Alza gli occhi di nuovo, verso di lui, invece di guardare l'enorme finestra davanti alla quale hanno deciso di conversare. “Sei come me, tu.”  
  
“Uhm.”  
  
Stephanie si muove sul posto. Piega una caviglia, più e più volte, aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Mentre Cassandra stava provando a tenere te lontano da Clark, tu tenevi lontana da me Cassandra.” Fa ridere a pensarci. Ma la cosa che più odia è che lo capisce. Capisce sia Cassandra che Bruce. Capisce il desiderio di difendere la normalità. Lei ha dato la caccia al suo primo fantasma per proteggere la sua normalità. Lo capisce. “Quindi io piaccio a Cassandra?”  
  
Bruce aggrotta le sopracciglia, per poi continuare a mangiare formaggio. “Non so di cosa tu stia parlando” le dice con un tono di voce troppo leggero perché sia reale.  
  
Cavolo sì. Stephanie non si è mai sentita meglio in vita sua. “Tra poco ti chiamerò papà” lo avverte, mentre Bruce fa una smorfia e scuote la testa.  
  
“Non esagerare.”  
  
“Papino.”  
  
“Hai esagerato.”  
  
Stephanie si gratta il polpaccio con la punta del piede e ride, mostrandogli i denti. “Papi” dice ancora e vede Bruce ruotare gli occhi.  
  
  
  
  
  
Quando Clark andrà via, Cassandra sarà libera. E Clark ha deciso di andare via molto tardi. O di non andare proprio via. Alla fine, nessuno dei ragazzi al tavolo ha intenzione di tornarsene a casa, motivo per cui -da cena di Hanukkah, questo è diventato un veglione. Perché andare in giro per Gotham a quest'ora è una stupidaggine, vuol dire non avere neanche un po' di spirito di auto-conservazione.  
  
Bruce e Alfred erano già pronti all'evenienza e ognuno di loro è stato assegnato a una camera. Non importa che domani ci sia scuola.  
  
Stephanie fa una smorfia, camminando per i corridoi che continuano a sembrarle tutti uguali. Kara dice va a destra, va a sinistra, mi stai seguendo? E la verità -sì, Stephanie sta seguendo Kara, che sembra sapere dove dovrebbe andare e dove dovrebbero dormire, ma la verità è che si sta chiedendo quanto lontana possa essere da lì la stanza di Duke. O almeno di Harper, per non dover passare tutta la notte da sola in una mansione che le sembra infestata.  
  
E pensa anche a Cassandra. Cassandra che, quando hanno annunciato il veglione, ha lanciato uno sguardo ai suoi fratelli, prima di afferrare la manica dell'abito di Bruce, per poi lasciarlo immediatamente andare e scuotere la testa, facendo un passo indietro. Cassandra che sicuramente non ha la camera qui vicino.  
  
“Clark non è bravo coi bambini non suoi” dice dal nulla Kara, appoggiandosi sul muro e indicandole la porta. Stephanie aggrotta le sopracciglia. “In questo caso specifico, fanno bene a non volere che Bruce si cacci in qualcosa che non conosce. Clark adora l'idea di avere una famiglia ma... perde l'entusiasmo.” Kara abbassa lo sguardo. “Voi -voglio dire, gli Wayne sarebbero messi al secondo posto, da Clark. Quindi hanno ragione. Lo so che hanno ragione, ma, quando Bruce ci invita a casa sua, quando vedo Duke o Tim fare queste cose infantili, _ti giuro_...”  
  
“A te e Conner, Bruce piace come vi piace Lois” rimette insieme Stephanie, posando la mano sul pomello della porta. “Lo capisco. Io stavo pensando a come Bruce Wayne mi ha fatto da spina nel fianco con Cassandra. Dovevamo passare la serata insieme. Ci saremmo potute baciare sotto la luna piena. Sai quanto è irritante sapere che, per tutta la sera, Bruce ha provato a non farmi fare cose con sua figlia?”  
  
“Non è quello che un padre farebbe normalmente?” ride Kara, incrociando le braccia. “Sei una persona poco raccomandabile, lo sai vero? Non vi eravate incontrate in un cimitero? Normalmente non ci si incontra così, lo sai? E poi, nemmeno sapevo steste a questi livelli. Avete già...” Alza le sopracciglia. Una, due -più volte.  
  
“Non sapevo nemmeno di piacerle. Figurati. Ma secondo te è una cosa che Bruce pensa perché prima o poi tutti cadono ai miei piedi, tipo Tim...”  
  
“Oh Rao!” Kara si passa una mano sul viso e ride ancora. “Non possiamo dire che gli Wayne abbiano il miglior gusto in fatto di -relazioni.”  
  
Stephanie ci pensa. Piega leggermente il ginocchio, si tiene alla maniglia della porta. Se è vero che piace a Cassandra -Stephanie non ha ascoltato tutta la storia del miracolo dell'Hanukkah. Ha sentito la parte delle candele, sì, ma lei e Damian hanno saltato la maggior parte della cerimonia ed era stata distratta da Cassandra, seduta a terra, col suo bellissimo abito nero. Non aveva ascoltato. Ma le hanno detto -questi otto giorni sono il ricordo annuale di combattere per i propri diritti. E per ricordare che quando lo fai, beh, un miracolo può anche succedere.  
  
Se davvero Stephanie piace a Cassandra -quello sì che sarebbe un miracolo.  
  
“Però mi piacerebbe baciarla sotto la luna piena.”  
  
“Oh santo...” Kara apre la porta e, da dietro questa, inciampano Harper e Duke in pigiama. “Davvero ragazzi?”  
  
Stephanie alza un lato delle labbra. Certo, per essere stati allenati da Bruce, come spie fanno abbastanza pena.  
  
  
  
  
  
Non riesce a dormire. Non le piace la Mansione. È fredda, polverosa, troppo grande e vuota per i suoi gusti, non importa che nella stanza ci siano quattro persone. Deve essere qualcos'altro che la fa sentire in questo modo. Si rigira nel letto, e non capisce come Harper e Kara riescano a dormire nonostante il suo non riuscire a rimanere ferma.  
  
Duke russa, sdraiato a terra, in un sacco a pelo a forma di pipistrello. E Stephanie si alza a sedere, passandosi una mano sul viso e cercando di scivolare verso terra, senza svegliare nessuno. Harper, mentre Stephanie prova a muoversi, le dà un piccolo schiaffetto in faccia, ma non sembra volersi svegliare, cosa che fa davvero tanto ridere.  
  
Non si è portata le ciabatte in questa stanza. Devono essere in camera di Duke, ancora sporche di fango e forse ancora umide. Il pigiama viola che le hanno preso -è comodo. È anche nuovo. Deve essere costato parecchio. Mentre si siede ai lati del letto, scegliendo se far toccare i piedi per terra oppure no, lancia uno sguardo fuori dalla finestra, e si chiede se è così che Cassandra si è sentita la prima volta che ha dormito lì. Si chiede se è per questo che le piace rimanere a dormire da lei, a volte, nonostante le urla di sua madre, nonostante casa sua sia abbastanza piccola.  
  
Riesce a immaginarsela. Un po' più piccola, coi capelli un po' più lunghi, senza riuscire a parlare, mentre la notte rimaneva in una camera come questa, In silenzio. Da sola. Ai tempi non c'era nemmeno Duke. Le hanno raccontato che -forse è stato proprio Duke a dirglielo, forse Tim, ma quando è arrivata, né Dick né Tim l'avevano accettata nella famiglia. C'era voluto tempo. Aveva dovuto provare di essere una di loro. E quindi doveva stare lì, a guardare la notte, da sola, con solo Bruce dalla sua parte. Beh. Bruce e Barbara.  
  
Stephanie scende a terra. Cammina lentamente verso la porta, cercando di non fare troppo rumore.  
  
Tira giù la maniglia, piano piano, e, posando una mano sul muro, prova ad aprirla, piano piano, per ritrovarsi nel corridoio buio. Solo che, appena apre la porta, si rende conto di non essere sola. Duke continua a russare, Harper sonnecchia felicemente, Kara sembra vegliare su di loro, e davanti a lei, in biancheria intima, Cassandra la osserva con la testa inclinata.  
  
“Cass, che cosa...?” inizia a chiederle, a bassa voce. Nel buio, Stephanie non vede molto. Deve assottigliare lo sguardo, tirarsi un po' in avanti, per riuscire a capire che cosa sta facendo, quando la vede muoversi verso di lei.  
  
Cassandra le prende le punta delle dita. Gliele sfiora appena, per poi prenderle le mani. La loro concentrazione, quella di entrambe, sta lì. Nelle loro mani unite, in un corridoio così buio che non sembra possibile riuscire a guardarsi negli occhi.  
  
Non ha il coraggio di dirle niente. Non ha il coraggio di chiederle che cosa stia facendo, anche perché dubita che Cassandra risponderebbe. Quindi trattiene il respiro. “Tutto bene?” le chiede.  
  
Cassandra annuisce. Si avvicina a lei e le lascia un bacio sulla guancia, senza lasciare andare le sue mani. “Domani” le dice, poi si ferma. Stephanie pensa di averla vista aggrottare le sopracciglia, “Con te. Passo domani. Con te” le dice, con un sorriso. E poi, di nuovo, un altro bacio, ma sull'altra guancia.  
  
Poi lascia andare le mani e se ne va,  
  
Lascia Stephanie davanti alla porta, (chissà da quanto tempo stava lì, ad aspettarla) (chissà da quando si era accostata lì) (chissà perché non riesce a tenere i vestiti in casa), con molte domande in testa e la sensazione che sì, potrà baciare Cassandra sotto la luna, domani.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
